


A Boy in the Water

by A_once_and_future_love



Series: Not All Treasure is Silver and Gold [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, M/M, prequel story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_once_and_future_love/pseuds/A_once_and_future_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of the first Pirates movie. I know, there is no Peter or Derek, but I really want to tell the rest of the story before I finish telling theirs. So, here is Stiles and Scott meeting.

_“Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me…”_

 

A hand grabbed Stiles’ arm and yanked him away from the railing. The Sheriff and his captain, a high society man named Chris Argent, stood frowning down at the ten year old, annoyance written on both of their faces.

“Stiles,” The Sheriff scolded. “I told you to stay in the cabin.”

Stiles frowned. “But, I wanted to see if there were any pirate ships. Did you know there’s a pirate named Captain Hale that—”

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow. “Stiles, have you been reading through my records again?”

A guilty looked crossed the boy’s face. “Not the boring ones.”

The Sheriff let out an exasperated sigh, and Chris Argent bent down to look him in the eye. “Stiles, I know you think pirates are interesting and, from what you’ve read, I’m sure they seem so. But they’re not. They’re vile, dissolute creatures that would pillage, rape and kill you without a second thought.”

Stiles gasped, his eyes widening in shock. The Sheriff put a hand on Argent’s shoulder and pulled him back. “That’s enough, Captain. I’m worried about the effect of this conversation on Stiles.”

Argent nodded, standing up straight. “Of course, Sheriff. My apologies.”

“I still think they’re cool.” Stiles spoke up, a wide grin on his face. “I think it’d be really exciting to meet a real pirate.” The Sheriff flinched.

“I know. That’s what I’m worried about.” He took Stiles by the shoulder and pushed him towards the stairs. “Now, go back to your cabin, kid. And stop looking through my records!”

Stiles rolled his eyes and stomped down the stairs, his eyes still fixed on the misty ocean. He furrowed his brow when he spotted a wide raft of wood floating in the water. When he reached the lower deck, he ran to the edge to get a better look.

“Dad!” He yelled. “Dad, there’s a boy in the water!”

Chris Argent and the Sheriff both ran to the railing, shouting orders at the sailors to fetch a hook and fish the boy out. The sailors worked hard and quickly and, soon, the boy was laid out on the lower deck, unconscious but alive.

Stiles, the Sheriff and Argent all hovered over him with frowns. “Where did he come from?” The Sheriff frowned. Stiles raised his head to look up at his father, and his jaw dropped at the sight behind him. A large merchant ship, fire blazing everywhere—from the crow’s nest and sails to the cabins. He tapped on his father’s shoulder and pointed.

The rest of the crew gaped at the sight and Argent ordered them to row over to check for survivors. The Sheriff turned to Stiles. “I want you to watch over him, alright? If he wakes up, make sure you tell someone.” Stiles nodded and his father ran off to help the crew.  

He looked over the other boy. He was probably about the same age as Stiles. His skin was darker, his jaw was slightly crooked and sticking out of his shirt –Stiles’ eyes widened. He reached down and grabbed a small medallion that hung around his neck. There was an evil looking skull smiling back at him.

The boy jerked away, grabbing Stiles by the wrist. Stiles gasped and released the medallion.

“Where…” the boy panted. “Where…am I?”

“You’re onboard the _Silver Bullet._ ” Stiles explained. “Your ship had an accident. I’m Stiles. What’s your name?”

“S..Scott Mc…McCall…” He started breathing hard. “There were cannons…and yells…and fire….”

Stiles shushed him gently. “It’s okay, Scott. I’m watching over you. You’re safe now.”

The boy nodded before, once again, losing consciousness. Stiles continued looking at him, wondering why someone would want to destroy his ship, and what they could possibly be after. He did know one thing. The boy was a pirate. When he heard footsteps approaching, he grabbed the boy’s medallion and stuffed it in his pocket. If his father or Argent found out about it…

“Has he said anything?” Argent asked. Stiles looked up at him and shook his head.

“Just that his name is Scott McCall and that the ship was attacked.”

Argent nodded. “The Sheriff has requested that the boy share quarters with you. You’re going to watch out for him, right?”

“Yes, sir.” Stiles agreed. Two sailors approached to carry Scott away. Once they’d left Stiles alone, he felt safe enough to pull the medallion from his pocket. He felt a pull in his gut. His eyes rose from the treasure to see a large pirate galleon with black sails, immersed in the fog.     


End file.
